DA BESTEST FANFIC OF ALL
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: Some random stuff that came to me, if you like randomness, this is for you. It will contain any characters I can possibly think of chapter upon chapter. It is rated T for creativity and possible cussing, it could depend on the reader or my irrational need to curse XD the rest of the things you need to know is in the AN at the begining of the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

(I'm just doing this for fun, a random thing I came up with. If you want to sing a song in this, send me a description and name of yourself or a OC and a song you want to sing and I'll eventually do it :3 I own NOTHIIIIINNNG! Some of the songs might be written by me though...)

- Everyone was hanging out around the Mystery Shack, tonight was Scary-Oke night. Everyone was having a good time. Liberty walked through the door,

"Wazzup everybody?!" Mabel went over to her,

"Oh hey, didn't know you were gonna make it!"

"I like karaoke and scary things, I would be stupid not to come. Vinyl make it yet?"

"No, but Soos is covering for her." Liberty facepalmed,

"This isn't gonna end well" Alex was sitting by Dipper just chatting about something we all know by now, their love interests. Finn was dancing (life af the party), PewDiePie was doing some weird duck dance saying

"Work it, work it" and "Do you see these moves" that was before Cry and Ken threw defrags. Vinyl broke down the door later,

"Now it's party time!" Derpy flew in followed by Doctor Whooves and Octavia, Lyra and BonBon too (the OTHER Mane Six) So Vinyl fixed up her wubs, "Okay guys, I think we're ready! Time for the master to do her work!" Octavia trotted up,

"Vinyl, don't brag, it isn't nice."

"Woah, chill Octi, just rampin' the croud!" She checked a list as Robbie and Taylor finished singing Nightmare Night, "Okay, looks like Mabel's next, then Libs, okay!" She typed some things on her computer, getting the audio track. Alex joked,

"As long as no one sings Justin Beiber, I'm sure we'll all live!" He and Dipper laughed. Mabel grinned a brace-filled smile and hopped up onto the stage. Soos turned to Vinyl,

"Uhh, dude can I cover this one?"

"Well guy, I just got here, and I'm pretty psyched. Plus I'm getting paid under the table for every hour I cover so..."

"Oh yeah, but I work here."

"I LOSE most money from my parties and I REALLY need to help with money, Octi is begining to think I'm not responsible! So best you back down, this economy's crazy!" Soos backed away from the stage slowly as her horn began to glow a light blue. She placed her glasses back on her. Pinkie Pie bounced up,

"My Pinkie sense told me someone's singing my song, can I help pretty-pretty pleeaaase!?" Dipper groaned,

"And I thought one crazy was bad enough."

"Knowing my friends is like all the crazy in one." Alex added. So Pinkie and Mabel began their song.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, hello! And I am here to say, how ya doin? I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day!" then Mabel continued,

"It doesn't matter now, what's up? If you are sad or blue, howdy! Cuz cheering up my friends is just what we are here to do!" then harmony and so on like that. Liberty was standing next to Slender Man and Herobrine, her eyes widened,

"WTF?! THIS ISN'T THE LEAST BIT SCARY! Throw the CHEEESSSEEE!" So she threw a table. Herobrine's voice seemed a bit confused,

"That wasn't cheese.."

"Ah, but it had cheese on it!" Twilight stood next to the rest of her friends,

"It was fine when she sang it the first time, not the twentieth." Rarity nodded.

"If we wanted horror, we should have sang something from Equestria Girls." AJ added. -TO BE CONTINUED- derp


	2. Chapter 2

(HEEEEY! My brother's been an abusive, hypocritical sexist recently! I need to get my mind off of it! Just saying, I don't really mean ANYTHING, their just puns.. ENJOY!)-

As Bryce finished singing the 'Troll song', Vinyl Scratch began to feel a bit off,

"Man, I was here for the party! All these weak songs!" There was creepy laughter heard in the dark corner of the room, where all the 'murderous' and 'scary' dudes were, it was a wonder all of them were able to fit in there. Liberty smiled,

"Finally someone who knows how to party!" Mabel cocked her head to the side,

"Who you talking bout?" Pinkamena emerged from the shadows,

"You haven't heard? Life is a party, and you simply can't spell slaughter withought laughter!" The room went silent, "Hm, well I got a little song for you, Glaze?" Glaze in his/her factory gear. Liberty cheered,

"Yes, YEAH!" Everyone else was really quiet. Pinkamena growled,

"Yeesh, nopony else eh?" She fixed her dress's collar. She walked up with Glaze flying up. Pikachu slunk to the floor, then under the couch, eyes peeking its eyes out. Pinkie Pie shouted,

"Nopony wants to hear you, me!" Liberty booed the comment. Pinkamena started her song with Glaze kicking it off,

"Ha-a-ah"

"Ye-ea-ah" during the instrumental break Liberty gasped,

"THIS IS MY JAM!"

"I never heard of this song.." Mabel said. Then Daffy Duck poked her shoulder,

"You're dispeacable.." Glaze rolled his eyes (the rest of the song pretty much is in Japanese lol)

"Neh!" Pinkamena ginned,

"Hajime to owari no iranai imi. Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto. Dake ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka? Kyouki no mada kara sayounara. Konnichiwa watashi... awanakatta darou?" Dipper turned to Alex,

"What the heck is this song anyways?"

"iNSaNiTY, pretty much the theme song for every creepypasta character." Dipper shrugged,

"Still never heard it." Daffy Duck poked him in the shoulder,

"You're dispeacable.." Dipper looked at the Loony Tunes character funny, until Daffy got shot in the face with a rifle. OMG TE RANDOMNESS! Pinkamena continued her part,

"iNSaNiTY, fuso shisou desu. PSYCHoPaTHY, Nonki na jinsei. iNSaNiTY, owarenai madoi. CaPTiViTY, Nigerarenai" All the characters from the dark corner came out, Herobrine's eyes glowed,

"Finally, something that makes sense with the name 'Scary-Oke'!" Jeff immediately got surrounded by... THE FANGIRLS! Jane then stabbed Jeff's back,

"I never understood why they loved you.." She proceeded to kick his face. Mabel sighed and laughed, facing the Mane Six,

"At least Grunkle Stan isn't in this room, right now, currently!" Then Stan walked in,

"This is one of the moments I wish I had my pants on.." He left the room. Smile dog was chasing Mightyena across the room, violently trying to attack it. Stan walked back in, with his clothes on,

"What in the world is going on in here!" BonBon screamed,

"MURDERERS EVERYWHERE!" Doctor Whooves looked around,

"Oh dear, oh dear.." Steve smiled,

"What a good day to build a castle, I think I should!" he opened the door revealing all the mobs,

"I wish I had my diamond gear..." Then he ran into the possesed sheep and pigs.

"Nice piggies.." Then Herobrine stabbed Steve with a diamond sword,

"Finally I have destroyed Steve!" Then Steve spawned next to him.

"Crap, I thought I had it this time!" Stan just backed out of the room slowly, into his basement.

"Ne, doka de atta koto ga nai ka?" Glaze began his solo. "Ne, itoshii kimi ta hanashitai." He sang smiling over at Pinkamena, who blushed behind the bloodstaims on her face. Glaze turned back to face the hysteria that was the audience, "Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai!" Satchiko laughed,

"It's August first and the time is 2:20, why don't you know this?" she giggled. Glaze scowled and continued.

"Ne, Wasurete shimaeba yokatta.. iNSaNiTY-" his eyes widened as the earth quaked and blue light flashed brightly, stopping all the crazy.

"God, its the devil!" cried Satoshi. Annoying Orange laughed,

"Devil? I'm an orange!" PewDiePie, Cryotic, and CinamonToastKen gasped,

"Son of a barrel.." As Orange was disentagrated by Bill Cipher. Satoshi yelled,

"Yuka, get behind me!" She replied with her signature phrase,

"Biiig brotheeerr!" Pewds' eyes gleamed anime style,

"Aww.. SO KAWAII!"

"Uhh.. Felix.." Ken said, as his and Cry's eyes widened. Pewds snapped out of his 'kawaii' trance as he looked down, he was encased in a blue glow,

"Aw fuck me!" He turned and saw Bill, "Oh, on the other hand, don't." He fell to the ground, "Well, it was nice talking to you. Wow, look at the time, uh, it's time for me to go, have a good morning!" He grabbed onto Cry and Ken's arms and pulled them out the door. Dipper turned to Bill,

"W-what are you doing here?" -(TO BE CONTINUED!)-


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned! I need more reviews! I have changed the name since the episode came out, lol. Enjoy this hilarious battle to the death!**

Twilight gasped,

"What is that thing!?" Bill rolled his eye,

"I'm the all-powerful dream demon and such… I want to destroy the Pines family… So on and so forth."

"Well you're out numbered!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am an alicorn!" Bill waved his hand and almost everyone disappeared. "Why in Celestia's name would you do this?!"

"Because I can." Twilight groaned as the mane six began to turn rainbowfied. Liberty pushed them out the door,

"NO! NO! JUST NO!"

"What's wrong with rainbows?" Mabel asked

"Nothing, just when you get power FROM rainbows and they look like… that… it's terrible!"

"I think it's a good idea!"

"No you don't" Dipper face palmed,

"Why don't we just go back to the main topic?" Bill nodded.

"Pfft, defeating Doritos is easy!"

"I'M NOT A DORITO!"

"Yeah, you're Bill Ci the Dorito Guy!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I like Bill Cipher and Bill Nye, but Doritos overlook science!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S UNHOLY SHUT UP!" Stan walked up behind him and hit him over the head with a metal chair. Pewds was jumping up and down with Cry and Ken, holding their quite useful rifles in the air. Vinyl Scratch woke up,

"Oh, the party's over, later foals!"

THE END

**Want more lolz? Send me good reviews! I might continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Today this chapter will talk about the world's problems at a picnic! WARNING: There will be pie and banana abuse, the weak-hearted must leave NOW! Or stay and I'll ruin your childhood, or you'll laugh your pants off... ENJOY DA RANDOM**

Dipper sat on a picnic blanket, flipping through the journal under black light, he looked over to the basket to make sure everything was there, but it was gone! Pewdiepie looked around and saw Yogi Bear and Boo Boo standing there.. MENACINGLY!

"Don't worry bro, I'll blast this duck like it's an Anaconda!" He shot his M-14 at the bears, but they threw pies! Cry began to cry,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Markiplier went over,

"It's okay.."

"You don't understand.. it took me three days to make that potato salad, THREE DAYS!" Joebuz kept trying to hit Yogi with the Big Bertha, but it didn't work, eventually Cody came in on a postman (ostrich). The postman ate him and then clawed Boo Boo to death. Liberty, Kat, Twilight, and Celestia came over.

"So what are we talking about today?" Celestia asked. Jacob appeared and said,

"MY ANACONDA DON'T MY ANACONDA DON'T!" Dipper hit him in the head with a baseball bat.

"FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS!" Screamed Kat.

"How's about real world problems..?" Asked Twilight. The others gave a yes.

"Why don't we take all the Ebola, and give it to Isis?" Liberty asked, Dipper shook his head,

"It's not airborne.."

"Go to war?"

"Everyone will get drafted.."

"Send Obama out there in a box that says, "Take me, it's my fault?'"

"What? NO!"

"Give them Miley Cyrus?"

"That'll do.. That'll do VERY nicely" Suddenly Heavy appeared,

"I REGRET MY COSTUME CHOICE!" and shot his gun at every one. "Heh heh.. dead!" Bill Cipher appeared from behind with Red Engineer and Red Medic.

"Nope!" Said engineer with a grin, as Bill burned him alive. The Medic healed every one.

"Bill? Dafuq?" asked Dipper.

"Ever since last night there's been a ship between me and Liberty, 'LiBil' as it is called." Bill said. Poods leaned over and sighed,

"So kawaii!" Then got punched in the face by Martzia. "AW DAFUQ! PUNCH EDGAR!" A giant narwhal came from nowhere and impaled Edgar, "Doh.."

"DIPPER IZ FOUND A BANANA!" Yelled Mabel.

"Banana?" Celestia perked up.

"NOO! THE BANANAS!" Yelled Joebuz, crying tears of when The Pooh was broken. Ponyo and Mermando appeared and said,

"SAVE DA BANANAS!"

"BANANABANANABANANABANANA!" said Celestia as she ran for the banana, then a creeper spawned and blew up Celestia.

"My banana got blown up!" cried Mabel.

"Don't worry," Said Unison, then Anthony and Ian appeared, "WE HAVE MORE BANANAS!" Everyone smiled until the bananas started eating each other. There was one left, Mabel picked it up and it bit off her face! Mermando began to cry, then Cry went over,

"It's okay.."

"No, you don't understand.. It took me three days to make that potato salad, THREE DAYS!"

"Hey," said Kat. everyone turned to her, "Wanna know what a banana is called when it eats another banana..?"

"What?" asked Dipper.

"A CANANABAL!"

"Hey," Liberty said, everyone turned to her, "If an illegal immigrant was fighting a child molester, wouldn't it be called Alien v.s. Predator?"

"How dare you insult my family!" Mermando yelled, "My mama and Father had no passport and fought a child molester at Wal-Mart! Then the narwhal impaled everyone,

""I'M A NARWHAL! WANNA HEADCANNON SHISHKABOB?"

**The end, I am bored.. shall I continue? PM me if you wanna be in this. Like and Favorite if you enjoy- crap**


End file.
